drasfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Plutuhr Projects
Challenge One: TDIFF Slogan You can submit as many as you need but the Project Manager will give me only one as a final response. TDIFF: Where the stories don't matter and the roleplays take over. --Dakota Challenge Two: TD Story The Tuck Shop of Death 6 Hours Ago Escape. That was the only word that I, Alejandro Burromuerto, can think of after being stuck in the Total Drama Tuck Shop for twelve hours with quite plausibly the most annoying contestant in Total Drama history, Staci. If only I hadn't been targeted in the double elimination... I really did not do anything wrong. In the past, I proved that you can win through backstabbing. For this farewell season, I wanted to prove you can win through candor. Unfortunately, my friendly behavior was misinterpreted and Heather convinced everyone that I was faking like World Tour. Who was I kidding? Backstabbing is always the route to victory. You might be wondering, how did the liar and I get stuck in this Tuck Shop? Let me start from the beginning. After our "dramatic" exit in the "shocking" double elimination, Staci got hungry and decided to stop in the gift shop to get a marshmallow. After all, she had never received one in the two seasons she competed in. I decided to follow her in because I felt a little sympathetic for myself and wanted a marshmallow too. Then suddenly, the doors were closed and locked by someone outside of the gift shop. I shouted, "What the fuck is going on?" I glanced around quickly. No one else was in here besides us. "AH!" Staci screamed. "I'm lactose-intolerant!" I began pacing in an attempt to remain calm. "Do you even understand what lactose-intolerance is?" I replied callously with an eyeroll. Staci pondered for a moment. She responded, "Yes, of course. My great-grandpa, Franz Ferdinand, invented the disease." I sighed. "There are so many things I don't understand about you and I never will understand about you. I just - I can't. Here's a question: have you ever told the truth?" "Yes, my uncle's wife's great-great-great-niece--" I cut her off before she could say another word. "I have an idea! Why don't we play the quiet game?" Staci considered the idea. "OKAY!" Her obnoxious squeal hurt my ears which were still frail from that robot I was stuck in. Why am I always put in these claustrophobic situations? I searched the scene for some sort of escape door, but I couldn't find any. I was more disappointed than the teenage audience was when Mike won Total Drama: All-Stars. This was quite frankly, a very shitty gift shop that was somehow used as a reward in Total Drama Island. I looked around and found a mysterious newspaper on the ground. The headline read, "Total Drama Cancelled Due to Killer Host". Chris McLean is a killer? I should have seen that one coming. The newspaper just led to questions upon questions. Tired of thinking, I sat down and gave myself a moment to process my thoughts. For five hours, I just sat there and thought about my life. I don't know how long I pondered, but it lasted a long time. I just thought about life, Heather, my growing hunger, my screwed up family, and well, my gameplay that resulted in an early elimination. I felt so incredibly angry and discouraged. During this, Staci broke her silence. I'll be honest with you here, she broke her silence after the first minute. She kept blabbering for eleven hours while I was pondering my thoughts and I zoned her out. After I cleared my head, I began to listen to what she was saying (well, singing). "You can get Chipper in the morning! Chipper in the evening! Because I like Sassafras... You like sassafras! We all like sassafras tea!!!" Staci sang. It was one of the most horrifying sounds that my ears have ever had the displeasure of hearing. That was when I knew something was off. Don't ask me why - it was simply a gut feeling. Staci's stomach growled. She said, "I'm starving... I need food or else I'm going to die!" She paused for a moment. "Did you know that my great-grandfather invented cannibalism?" "Wait, what," I said, suddenly tuned in to the one-sided conversation. "It's true! My great-grandfather was a cannibal. No one knows how he died. My cousin, Stacey Dillsen, claims he got mugged by some teenagers. I don't know what to believe!" The seemingly innocent idiot did not seem innocent to me anymore. I began to focus on escaping before she could pursue her cannibalistic thoughts. I just needed to find a way out. Then, I started running in desperate need of a weapon to break open the locked doors. I found a lot of random objects and the best thing to do seemed to be hurling them at the doors. Staci, meanwhile, found a weapon of her own. A hammer!? How'd she get her hands on a hammer? She licked her lips and looked at me. My suspicions were confirmed. Staci had succumbed to cannibalism. She ran very fast for a girl who weighs around 300 pounds. Before she could kill me, I ran away from the abnormally strong glass doors. It turned out that I didn't even need to because she tripped on a cash register I threw and knocked herself out on the floor. I went to get the hammer and in the spur of the moment I hit her in the head. I hit her hard. I came out of whatever trance I was in and murmured, "What have I done? What have I done?" I checked her pulse to see if she was alive. Oh shit, no pulse. I, I - I killed her. Present All of a sudden, the doors open. A tall, skinny fellow that I recognize as one of the longtime cameraman comes in to explain the tricky scenario. "I am so confused. What is happening?" I said. He sighed. "Total Drama isn't cancelled. Staci and you were put in here for dramatic purposes, so we could have a hilarious bonus episode. When you guys came in here, we thought we'd lock you guys up for a day and see what would happen. We almost shut it down when Staci was about to hit you; but, we decided not to because we knew you'd survive. We didn't think you'd murder her! I'd run if I were you. The police are coming. You are now a killer." -- Webly